


Of Leonardo and Donatello

by digigirl02



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: !kid Bridge, !kid Sky, AU, Backstory, Bonding, Childhood Friends, Gen, Growing Up Together, Pre-SPD, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digigirl02/pseuds/digigirl02
Summary: The story of how Sky and Bridge first met.





	Of Leonardo and Donatello

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an AU where Sky and Bridge were childhood friends.

Of Leonardo and Donatello 

It was a lovely spring day , the almost five year old Schuyler Tate was outside playing when he noticed a moving van pulling into the driveway of the empty house next door. I hope that whomever moves in has kids, he thought to himself, after all, being an only child is can be pretty lonely at times. The boy decided to watch as the movers began to move the boxes into the house. It was pretty boring until he saw one of the men carrying two kid bikes into the garage. While one was pink with My Little Pony on it, the other had training wheels with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on it. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or TMNT as he liked to call it was his favorite show. Wondering who the new kid’s favorite turtle was, he ran inside to tell his mother the news.

Ashley Tate was busy cooking supper for the night. Tonight two of her former fellow colleagues were returning home from space. She hasn’t seen them for about five years and was looking forward to seeing them and their daughter again. She was also told that they have some big news for her and her husband.

”Mama, mama” Schuyler, or Sky as he preferred to be called said as he rushed inside. “Our new neighbors are moving in. And guess what! I saw two kid’s bike being moved into the garage. One was a yucky girlie bike and the other had TMNT on it. Isn’t that cool.”

Ashley smiled at her son. “That sounds exciting sweetie. Do you want to help me finish making dinner for tonight. Remember, we are having some old friends coming over.”

He nodded his head he remembered his parents talking about them. “The Carsons right”, he asked her, “aren’t they the ones with a girl?”

”Correct. Anyway, daddy will be home soon.” Sky’s eyes lit up. John, her husband was the red ranger for S.P.D. and Sky absolutely idolized him. While she thought that it is sweet how much Sky hero worships him, she couldn’t help but feel a bit apprehensive about it. She knew that being a power ranger is one of the more riskier occupations out there and while John was considered one of the best officers that the academy had ever produced, she feared for his life every day. For she had this nagging feeling that there would come a day when he would never returned home. The thought frightened her, for she knew that not only would she affect her, but her son as well. Ruffling her son’s hair affectionately, she pushed the thought aside.

..........

It’s great to be back home, Mike Carson thought as was driving his family to their new house to unpack some things before heading to his old colleagues, the Tate’s house for a welcome home meal. After spending most of the past five years traveling on the official SPD intergalactic space station where his now three year old son, Bridge was born, he was glad to be back on Earth’s soil again. Looking in the rear view mirror at his seven year old daughter, Sarah, playing with her younger brother he smiled. 

“A penny for your thoughts,” his wife, Naomi Grayson-Carson asked.

”I am just looking forward to seeing John and Ashley again,” Mike replied. “I wonder how their son, Schuyler is doing. We haven’t seen him since he was about two weeks old.”

”I think that he should be around five years old by now,” Naomi replied. “A perfect age for our children to play with.”

Pulling into the driveway of their new home, they carried their now sleeping son inside. “Welcome to earth son,” Naomi said.

After getting some boxes unpacked, Bridge woke up from his nap and started to whimper. “Where are we mommy,” he asked in a small voice. 

”At our new house sweetie. the one that has a big tree in the back yard, remember,” she gently said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Bridge, who was still half asleep nodded his head. “Now I remember,” he said. “Are we gonna see your friends soon!” he asked. She nodded her head. “And can I bring Donatello with me?” Donatello was his favorite turtle.

“Of course,” she replied as she handed him his prized toy. 

Bridge gave her a big smile as he hugged his toy. “Thanks mommy,” he said, “Can we go now?”

..........

Sky was in his room when his mother called his name. “Daddy’s home,” she said.

Sky ran down the stairs as fast as his little legs could carry him. “Daddy, daddy, you’re finally home,” he said as he gave his father a big hug.

John gave his son a fond smile, “Great to see you too sport,” turning to his wife he gave her a big kiss. “Have the Carsons arrived yet?

Before she was able to answer. the doorbell rang. “I think that’s them now,” she replied. “Sky honey, will you please answer the door?

”Okay,” Sky said as he went to the front door. Looking through the peephole he saw a couple with two children. “Mama,” Sky said with a big smile gracing his face, “They have a boy who looks like he is my age. And guess what! He has a Donatello. Can I go and Leonardo?”

His mother chuckled at his enthusiasm, Yes you may,” she answered. Watching him scampering upstairs, she opened the door,”Mike, Naomi, I am glad to see you again,” she greeted them “And Sarah,” she said as she gave the young girl a big hug. “My have you grown.” Kneeling down to the youngest Carson eye level she gave him a friendly smile. “And what is your name?”

Bridge gave her a bright smile,”Bridge,” he replied.”

“That is a nice name. How old are you?” The boy held up three fingers. “I have a son,” she told him,” his name is Schuyler and he is five. He went upstairs to grab one of his toys. Would you like to meet him?” The boy nodded. Just then Sky appeared.

”Hi,” he told the boy as he shook the boy’s hand. “My name is Sky, and when I saw you at the door with your Donatello, I had to grab Leonardo, cause he’s my favorite turtle. What is you name?”

“Bridge, wanna play?”

”Of course,” And with that the boys started playing on the living room floor as the parents watched and began catching up with each other. Little did anyone know that this meeting was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> I have very little knowledge of the “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles,” so I just randomly chose two of the characters.


End file.
